


History Runs in Cycles(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [57]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment, Brotherly Love, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by anon, read by me.___Zane certainly knew what it was like to be alone; he’d been isolated for a good part of his life. It gave him sorrow to realize that Echo knew the feeling better than he ever had.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	History Runs in Cycles(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Runs in Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388918) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2dfgc2wevnw8783/History_Runs_in_Cycles.mp3/file)


End file.
